Regrets
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Trinity thinks back on her actions and how they've made an impact on her life after the war. Set as if Neo and Trinity survived. ONESHOT


**This is my first Matrix Fic, and it's a one shot about Trinity thinking of her life, and how the decisions she's made have impacted her life after the war. It's been done before, but its another story of Neo and Trinity surviving the war. I don't own any one except Dallon and Analyn. Please read and review, because if people like my writing I will post up more Matrix stories.  
Sam  
xx**

_Have you ever had a feeling that you shouldn't have done what you did? Have you ever had an opportunity that was left unfulfilled?_

_Regrets are all around you, they get under your skin, and make you wonder "what if?" all the time. Most of the time, you don't even realize that you are making the wrong decision because you are to to scared to think. When I was shot, and Neo saved me, I knew that I should have told him that I loved him, and that I always would, but I was too scared of what was happening to me to think straight. Me, the great Trinity, ice cold eyes to match my heart, was scared. So I told him I was sorry instead. It seemed like the best decision at first, to apologize for the trouble I had caused, but then I became overwhelmed and realized that I was all alone. I tried to tell him that I loved him, but by then, there was nothing but darkness. _

_I began to regret. I regret ever making that choice, because when I look back, even though he knew I loved him, I knew that he needed to hear it then, as much as I did. I wanted to go back, to escape the darkness, but I couldn't. I became angry with myself, angry, because I made the wrong choice; scared, because I didn't know what happened when people died, if anything. But it was over and done, and I knew that I would have to live, and die, with my choice. It just wasn't fair._

_Wrong. Even though I didn't know the outcome of my decision, I still picked it. It's completely fair, in a way. Regrets are what teach us to do the right thing, we learn from our regrets, because a regret will get inside of you and rip you apart, and the pain will become so immence that you'll never make that same decision again. This is why, after Neo brought me back, I vowed to tell him that I loved him next time, which wasn't as far away as I thought it might be. _

_Time goes by, and you think you're healed; but you come to another for in the road, and you have to make the same decision again. This time I did the right thing. I told him that I loved him, and I explained my regret. But again, I came back from death, at the hands of machines, who granted us both a new life. Now, I know that one day, our child will face the same choice, and have her own regrets. Whenever I think about it, my heart beats faster and I become tense. Will she take the same path? Or a different one? It's fate..._

Setting down her pen, Trinity hid the sheet of paper away with many others containing the same thoughts. It had been Neo's idea that she start to write down her feelings when she didn't want to speak about them, and as much as she was determined to prove him wrong at first, she had to admit that it helped a lot.

Two and a half years had passed since the end of the war, and Neo and Trinity's daughter was now eighteen months old. She was beginning to toddle around on her own two feet, but she still loved to be carried everywhere by her parents, whom she loved dearly, and by her godparents; Morpheus, Niobe, Link, Zee and Ghost.

They had named their daughter Analyn, and the child of the one was indeed a blessed child. She wasn't spoilt, but there was nothing in the way of possessions that she would not have. Gifts were left on the doorstep at their home in Zion, and the councillers were always dropping in to see the development of the child.

Standing from her chair, Trinity went down the halls of the Nebuchadnezzer, which had been repaired, and was now used as a patrol ship for any stray sentinals, towards the Mess Hall. Inside, everyone was seated except for Morpheus, and eating their breakfast.

Zee had become helpful on the ship, so she could be closer to Link, and was supporting her own bump of an unborn child now, six months along, and Niobe had given birth too her and Morpheus's son, Dallon, only a week before Analyn had been born. As Niobe and Neo held their children in their lap and were trying to unsuccessfully feed them, but the two children seemed more interested in playing with each other, reaching out their hands and clapping them together with cheerful giggles.

As soon as Analyn saw her mother in the room, she stopped playing with a disappointed Dallon, and reached her hands out for Trinity, who lifted her from Neo's lap and cuddled her while the little girl giggled.

She had soft brown hair like Neo's, but the same peircing eyes as Trinity's. Her cherub face looked like it had been carved by angels. Neo often called her Angel when she was having her most innocent days, but she was always called by her full name of 'Analyn Josephine Anderson' when they found her with sharp peices of metal or, luckily, unharmful wires in her mouth as substitute chew toys.

Dallon surrendered, having lost his playmate, and ate up the rest of his breakfast that was fed to him. But when the looming figure of Morpheus appared in the doorway, he kicked up as much a fuss as Analyn had done.

Smiling as she sat down with her daughter, Trinity gave Neo a kiss. She had her regrets in life, but if she hadn't have made them, she wouldn't have the family she did now. The six that originally bourded the Nebuchadnezzer for patrol duty was about to become a nine, three families with the next generation of heroes.


End file.
